Class President
by Kitty-Kat-23
Summary: Sasuke is always trying to get at Naruto, what would happen if he actually did? SasuNaru lemon. Please rate and review


I sighed.

Lessons had finished for the day, my shift at work was done and so was my homework. All I had to do was have a shower and I could go back to my dorm room and pass out. The showers were deserted but I had expected this. It was nearly two in the morning and all logical students were asleep. I turned the tap on and the shower head sprayed icy cold tap water all over my feet. I shuddered and glared, I hated cold water. Slowly steam began to rise from the water as I rid myself of my uniform. My clothes made no noise as they hit the floor but my belt buckle clacked loudly.

I stepped into the water, drenching my sandy blonde hair. As the water soaked into my muscles I began to relax. The heat seemed to wash away my worries and doubts and leave me free to think. My thoughts ran to our class president, Sasuke Uchiha. Every chance he got, he would push me in an empty classroom and try to molest me. Luck seemed to be on my side though; something always seemed to interrupt us. Sasuke never got caught out for what he was doing though. Who would think that he was like that? Not him, no not Sasuke Uchiha. He was the top student in every class, popular with all the girls, class president and the most handsome guy at our school.

Under the warm spray I heard the bathroom door open. 'Hello?' I called out. There was no answer. I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes. A cold had wrapped around my waist and my eyes snapped open. 'Hey there Naruto" the m ale holding me whispered.

'Get off me Sasuke' I growled back.

'Why should I? This is could be fun and no one will interrupt us this time' the raven haired boy replied, kissing slowly down my neck.

'Stop it Sasuke, your gonna get caught this time and you know it' I quickly mumbled.

He chuckled and blew on the back of my neck, making me shiver. 'All the teachers and students are asleep, I only came in here because it's normally empty at this time of the morning,' he smirked 'and you know that I won't get caught so don't even try to use that as an excuse, it won't work.' I shuddered at the tone in his voice, it was possessive and demanding. The chances of me getting out of this were very small. 'Please,' I pleaded 'don't.' He stopped for a moment. 'You sound pathetic,' He whispered 'Do I really scare you that much?' I could hear the pure lust in his voice, but he was holding it back. Why? He was in the kind of position that only happened once in a life time, the kind of position he had to have been searching for. So why had he stopped? His arm reseeded from my waist. 'If you want I will leave' he said softly 'I don't like that you look so afraid.'

I glanced at him. I looked afraid? How did I look afraid? Then I noticed it. My whole body was shaking. I shook my head. 'I'm not scared' I lied 'Just cold.' He didn't move any closer. 'You're lying' He whispered 'if you're afraid, say so!' It was a command. I still had my back to him and didn't say a word. 'Fine,' he growled 'be that way!' he walked past me and I closed my eyes. If he was going to do something, I didn't want to see it. I could feel his breath on my face and I shivered. 'Anyone would think that you like feeling helpless' he laughed 'open your eyes.' I did as he said and nearly gasped. The first thing I saw was Sasuke's pitch black eyes staring down into mine and the second thing I saw was his bare chest. I slowly reached my hand toward his until my hand reached his chest. His chest was muscular but not overly so. I couldn't stop staring at him.

The water had slowly begun to soak into his hair so that now it clung to his face and neck. My hair also stuck to my face and fell over my eyes. Gently Sasuke brushed strands of my hair out of my face. I could see what he was trying to do. He was trying to calm me down, show me that there was nothing to be afraid of. I could see that he was holding himself back. He wanted me and he wanted me now but he was holding back. He reached down and kissed me gently. When I didn't pull away he smiled into the kiss and his hand snaked its way back around my waist. His tongue flicked over my bottom lip asking for entrance and I obliged. His tongue mapped out my mouth and I moaned into the kiss. It seemed to encourage him. His free hand ran down my chest, over my stomach and came to rest on my inner thigh. I shivered as he ran a long slender finger down my manhood. Slowly his fingers wrapped around my erection and began to pump in quick smooth movements. My breath hitched as he rubbed the tip. My breathing became ragged as I got close. I was almost there when he stopped all together. Through my blonde, wet hair I glared at him. He chuckled and ran his tongue along my ear. I watched him intently as he got down on his knees. He ran his tongue over my erection and I panted loudly. He took the whole thing in his mouth and I yelped loudly.

He reached up to place a pale hand over my mouth. 'Shhhhhhhhhhhhh' he whispered 'if we get caught all this pleasure will end.' I whimpered, his voice made it sound like a threat. I moved his hand a little. 'Please' I begged 'I'll do as you say just plea...' his hand recovered my mouth. He ran a finger over my erect member and bit down hard on my neck. 'You'll be a good boy then?' he asked. I nodded, at this point I would do anything do anything if he would just keep touching me. 'You look like you want to say something' he whispered, releasing my mouth. 'Please' I pleaded 'please.'

'Please, what?' he asked smiling evilly.

'Touch me' I whimpered quietly.

'Hmmmm? Didn't quiet catch that' he whispered back. I groaned, I was so hard it hurt. 'Please!' I begged loudly 'touch me!' the look in his eyes told me he was satisfied. Me drenched, helpless and begging seemed to please him. He placed three fingers to my lips and ordered 'Suck.' His words left no room for argument. I glared at him but did as he said. I ran my tongue over his fingers and the bludge in his pants got bigger. He removed his fingers from my mouth and placed them at my entrance. He pushed one finger in slowly and I gasped. 'Stop!' I demanded, shoving him away.

We both sat under the shower spray for a minute. He looked pissed off. He reached over to my pile of clothes and grabbed my belt. With one end of it he tied my wrists together and the other end to the shower head. I was trapped. Under the flow of the water I was completely open to him. He looked at me hungrily and it scared me. 'Untie me, Sasuke' I said, voice shaking slightly. He glared at me. 'No' he growled 'do you know how long I have waited for this? Waited for you? well not any more, you will be mine!' I bit down on my lip as he shoved two of his fingers in. tears ran down my face looking like water from the shower. He pushed the third one in and I cried out. My whole body was shaking and I was sobbing loudly. 'It will get better' he whispered, his fingers still stretching me 'I promise.' after a little while the stinging stopped and it started to feel good. I moaned quietly. 'Does that feel good?' he purred.

'Sasuke' I breathed 'please untie me.' he pulled his fingers out and I shuddered. His eyes trailed over my body and I blushed. 'Please?' I asked, drawing his attention back to my face. He kissed me roughly, his tongue wrestling with mine. He pulled back to look at me. 'No' he smiled. I pulled against the restraints and he glared at me fiercely. I stopped straight away. He was pissed off and getting impatient. I knew that this would hurt badly enough even if he wasn't pissed off. I closed my eyes and let my hands hang from my restraint. Locks of my blonde hair covered my face, dripping water down my chin. 'Don't close your eyes' he ordered. I whimpered. 'Why?' I whispered. Other than the flow from the shower it was silent for a moment. 'I like your eyes,' he whispered finally ', they are so beautiful.' my eyes shot open in surprise. Had he really just said that? 'That better' he smiled.

I watched as he slowly took off his pants and tossed them next to mine. I stared at him, wide-eyed, for a moment and he chuckled. 'You ready?' he asked, brushing hair out of my face again. I just blinked at him, not understanding. He reached up and untied the belt from the shower head, causing me to fall to the floor. His hands gently moved my body so that I was on my hands and knees. 'Stay still,' he instructed 'I don't want to hurt you.' I had started shaking again and my wrists hurt from being tied so tightly with the belt. I whimpered loudly as he began to slowly push his hard member into me. His whole body was shaking with the effort of not thrusting all the way in. finally he was all the way in and he stayed as still as possible. His hot breathe fell on my neck as he panted. My skin felt like it was on fire and the water from the shower wasn't doing anything to help. 'Sasuke, move' I panted out. He complied, pulling out a little and then thrusting back in. our loud moans echoed back to us. He pulled out again, further this time, and thrust in harder at a different angle. I shouted out loudly and he stopped. 'You ok?' he panted out.

'Fuck...do that...again!' I panted back in reply. He smirked and started thrusting in harder at that same angle. 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!' I groaned out. He kissed a line down my back and I could feel him smiling. I yelped as his tongue ran across my shoulder blades. 'Naruto!' he shouted, as my muscles clenched around him. His hand slowly reached around my waist to pump my erection. He pumped me with hard jerky movements in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for me to cum in his hand, screaming his name. 'Sasuke!' I called out. Sasuke lasted a few more thrusts before he came too. 'Naruto!' he groaned loudly. We both collapsed under the flow of water, panting heavily. Sasuke reached up and turned off the taps. I sat up slightly as he reached over to untie my wrists. I leant against his shoulder and started to slowly drift off to sleep.

'I love you Naruto' Sasuke whispered.

'Love you too Sasu' I mumbled back.


End file.
